criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Baptism of Fire/Dialogues
Chief John Martin: Ah! You must be the new rookie detective, huh? Salutations and welcome to Treusdale, ! I'm Chief Martin and I run the Treusdale Police Department. John: I have to say that it is an absolute delight to have you on my team! We need all the cops we can get to keep Treusdale a safe and happy place! John: Since you're starting your new job here, I've assigned you to two partners to assist you in your investigations. One of them is Chelsea Cambridge and she's... let's just say that she's not the brightest crayon in the box. John: For now, I would like to introduce you to our recently promoted detective, Brett Hutchison. I have to warn you, , he's a bit... wild, to say the least. Oh, here he comes now. Brett (enters with no shirt on and a condom on his head): Hey. You must be . I heard that me and you were gonna be partners. I hope you can resist all of this... the ladies sure can't! John: Brett! What did I say about exposing your... body parts to the faculty of the team?! Where's your proper attire anyways? Brett: Oh, I was just partying with my buds, y'know. Those guys go crazy over hot dogs and beer! Hold on, I always have a spare change of clothes in my locker. Just one sec, Chief! John: The party... how could I forget about that? Sorry, . This is not how I expected you would meet your new partner... the whole team left to attend this big party last night and I hope that some of them are at least sober! Brett (wearing usual attire with a condom on his head): All right... sorry about that. Hey, . You ready to turn some heads on the road? John: Um... Brett? You have a... little somethin' on your head there. Brett (pulls condom off): Oh, ew! This was the condom I used on Jessica. Eugh! There's nothing worse than wearing the condom you used to screw a hot chick, am I right, ? John: I wasn't kidding when I said he was wild, . Brett, show your new partner the sights. I want them to have a safe and pleasant time working with us. Brett: Sure thing, Chief. Alright, where do you wanna go, , 'cause I just wanna get some painkillers and call it a day. John: Sigh... why not- Lucas Moreau: Chief! Chief! There's a fire at the Rosewood Manor and they need the police's assistance! John: What?! and Brett, go and see if you can help the local fire department in that fire immediately! At the Rosewood Manor... Sierra Stewart: Oh, thank goodness you two came! Brett: Well, last night, I did happen to do that on... what's her face last nig- Sierra: There's someone inside the manor screaming their lungs out! My men managed to put the fire out but when they finished, the screaming stopped! I'm afraid that the person inside is dead! Brett: Don't worry about it, lady. and I are gonna sweep the scene! Let's go, partner! Chapter 1 Investigate Manor Lounge. Brett: Oh my God! ...this poor couch! This must've cost a fortune! Whew, boy am I glad I'm not the one who had to suffer through this fire! Brett: But this poor nun certainly did! That's just awful! This poor lady... what was she doing here anyways? Was she trying to borrow some holy water or something when the fire broke out? Sierra: GASP! Is that Sister Francine Marsh?! Brett: You know this burned woman? Sierra: Yes! I always went to church with her so we could pray. This is just... Brett: Go on and pray in the corner over there, lady. We'll have a word with you later. , let's add her to our list of suspects since she knows our victim. Brett: Wait... you notice something, ? The positioning of the victim? Hold on... Brett: She's holding a rosary in her hands... and you're right. Francine here is burned to a cinder while most of the stuff in here is somewhat or not even damaged... what are you getting at here, ? Brett: This is a murder?! Well... it does make sense. I mean, how could our victim have possibly been scorched like this? She must've been doused in something. Brett: Let's ship the body off to our amazing coroner. She'll be able to help us understand more of what happened here. Brett: You found some clues as well? There you go, partner! Good detective work. I'm surprised that torn photo didn't burn. Let's see if you're good at these sorts of puzzles. Brett: And that trash bag needs a good sifting through. Don't look at me, ! You wanna know how much this blazer costs? After you! Brett: Oh, and we need to speak to that firefighter chick. We have our work cut out for us, . Let's get started! Autopsy Victim's Body. Pamela Aiken: , ! I'm Pamela Aiken, but you can just call me Pam. I hope you have a wonderful time here in Treusdale! Pamela: As for your victim, she certainly had nun...thing to say! Brett: Oh... that's right. I forgot to tell you, ... Pam here loves to... make horrible puns and jokes. She never takes things seriously and always finds a bright side to things, no matter how messed up they are. Pamela: I see you actually remembered something about a "chick", Brett. Yeah, , Brett is one hell of a player... always using women for sex. He's been doing this since high school. Brett: Okay, enough of our pasts. What could you tell us about the victim? Pamela: It seems a bit obvious but your victim was doused in gasoline. How the fire broke out in the manor, I have no idea, but the fire got to your victim and roasted her like Quarterz' latest mixtape. Brett: Please don't mention that self-proclaimed religious phony. I can't stand that guy, preaching about God when he goes against his own religion. People like that make me sick. Pamela: Yeah, but he's a good singer! Anyways, the rosary wasn't burned which means it was placed after the victim died. To me, it seems like your killer baptised her in flames. Brett: Baptism in flames? I was baptized when I was a baby but it never did any good. I mean, I f*ck hot chicks for a living. Pamela: Okay, we get it! I took a closer look at your victim and noticed that her larynx was crushed. Judging by the amount of force applied to destroy it, your killer would have slowly applied pressure to the victim's throat as to where the voicebox was completely destroyed. Pamela: I looked up some yoga positions online and my hunch was right. Your killer used the Tree pose on the victim before killing her! This means that your killer practices yoga! Brett: Hmm... that's weird. Our victim wasn't tied down so she wouldn't struggle... I wonder what caused our victim for her voicebox to be crushed? Brett: But we have our murder weapon and a part of the killer's profile! We're making good progress so far, . Let's write it down. Thanks a ton, Pam. Pamela: ! Don't be shy, , and drop by anytime you like! Good luck on your investigation! You'll need it since you're working with Brett! Brett: Ha... ha... ha. All sarcasm. Category:Dialogues